


Honey, I'm Yours

by avampireandhercupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avampireandhercupcake/pseuds/avampireandhercupcake
Summary: The Sanvers wedding is over, but the fun is just beginning.  In which Alex and Maggie are very cute.





	Honey, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/gifts).



“We’re married.”

Alex stared at her new wife with a dopey grin, and Maggie laughed.  “It’s true,” she said, and curled closer into Alex’s arms.  “I’m yours forever, officially.”

“God, I thought I was never going to get married for a while,” Alex mused, “but then the most gorgeous woman in the world stepped onto my crime scene.”

“I’m sorry, WHOSE crime scene?”

“A debate for another day, baby.”

Maggie shook her head and laughed.  “Well, I can’t take credit for everything.  You did all the hard work figuring out you were a lesbian.”

Alex blushed.  “That wasn’t work…you made it pretty obvious.”

“Not true.  You went through a lot of soul searching to figure out who you were.  Not even just the gay thing.  Just…figuring out Alex Danvers,” Maggie said, nuzzling her wife.

“…well, in any case, the reward was worth the effort.”

Maggie smiled shyly.

“Also, this resort was a premium choice.  Where did you find this place??”  Alex looked around blissfully.

“One of the only married male cops at the precinct that hasn’t driven his wife away recommended it to me.  They came here on their honeymoon, and he raved about the steakhouse, the pool and especially the couples massage,” Maggie replied.

“Oh, we are SO doing that.  Although the thought of someone else’s hands on you is kinda making me want to punch something.”

Maggie grinned.  “That’s hot.  But don’t worry, I’d rather have your hands on me any day.”

Alex waggled her eyebrows.  “Right now?”

“Let’s start here…” Maggie said, and kissed Alex softly.

Alex melted into her, letting the taste and feeling of her wife’s lips encapsulate her.  She thought to herself that if there was ever any doubt about the vows she had made yesterday, Maggie’s kiss was she’d ever need to remind her what she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

Maggie rested her forehead on Alex’s.  “Beautiful…”

Alex turned beet red.  “You are.”

“Shut up…” Maggie replied with a small smile.  “Let’s stay here a little while longer…then we’ll go down to the pool.  As gorgeous as you looked in wedding attire, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you in a bikini again.”

“Damn, I only brought the one piece…kidding, kidding.”

Alex laughed as Maggie gently knocked her on the head with a pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn, Danvers, I didn’t know you could get that kind of tan.”

Back in their suite, Alex proudly turned full circle.  “You didn’t know me when I used to surf.  I was never as pale as I am spending the whole day stuck in the DEO.”

“Maybe tomorrow I can watch you surf.”

“Maybe tomorrow I can teach YOU to surf,” Alex countered.

Maggie made an anxious face.  “Uh, I don’t think I’m up for that…”

“Why not?  You’re athletic, you love the ocean, and I think our wedding proved that you love me,” Alex reasoned.

“Cause it’s frankly pretty frightening.  Plus, I’m trying to be hot for you on our honeymoon, and me crashing into the ocean and choking on salt water because I fell off a surfboard doesn’t feel very hot, Alex,” Maggie replied, laughing.

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about whether or not I think you’re hot,” Alex grinned, sauntering toward her wife.  “That’s a pretty done deal.”

Maggie chuckled and wrapped her arms around Alex.  “Oh?  I’m not just the old ball and chain now?”

“Hell no.  I didn’t marry a ball and chain type of woman.  I married the woman who was going to make my heart leap out of my chest every morning for the rest of my life.”

Maggie flushed scarlet.  “Damn, no pressure…”

Alex smiled and kissed her.  Maggie brought her hands up to Alex’s face, and Alex sighed happily.

Against Alex’s lips, Maggie murmured, “I think we have some time on our hands until our dinner reservation…”

“Hmm, I wonder what we could do with that couple hours…” Alex mused, running her hands down towards Maggie’s ass and giving a quick squeeze.

“I think I have a few ideas,” Maggie said, and started guiding her wife towards the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Glowing and sated, Alex flopped back against the mattress.  “Damn…”

Maggie picked her head up, wiped her mouth and grinned.  “Any other words of wisdom?”

“Nope, I’m good…”  Alex sighed happily as Maggie came up to kiss her.

“Mm…quick shower and then down to the restaurant?”  Maggie suggested.

“Sounds about right.  But we only have half an hour, so no funny business.”

“Are you really warning ME about funny business?  Whose fault was it when we nearly missed Lena’s surprise birthday party that Kara planned for six months because she couldn’t keep her hands to herself?”

“…we are at equal fault for that,” Alex blushed.

Maggie snorted.  “Keep telling yourself that, baby.  Kara was embarrassed for ages.”

“You’re just being mean…”  Alex stretched and got off the bed, and Maggie watched her with a fond smile. 

“God, you’re gorgeous…”

“Look who’s talking…you’ve never looked better than right now.  Wearing nothing but a wedding ring.”  Alex grinned.

“Too bad I can’t go to dinner like this, huh?”  Maggie stretched out on the bed and grinned cheekily.

“…….you could, if we ordered room service instead of going to the steakhouse.”

Maggie shook her head.  “Hey, we both wanted to try the restaurant, it was supposed to be so good, remember?  You were all, ‘Damn, Mags, I could really go for a primo filet mignon’…”  She gesticulated dramatically to prove her point, which made Alex chuckle.

“Well yeah, but we have five more days to try the steakhouse.  Today…I just want to spend the whole night cuddled up to my new wife.  Is that so bad?”  Alex went for her best puppy eyes, and Maggie melted.

“Aww, how can I say no to a face like that…”  Maggie got up and wrapped her arms around Alex.  “Turns out I’d do just about anything you asked me to do.”

“Like marrying me.”

“Mhm.  And guess what?”  Maggie pressed a featherlight kiss to Alex’s lips and murmured softly, “That’s the best thing I ever did.”


End file.
